No Turning Back
by Akira Dragon
Summary: A Gryffindor boy is dead, or so everyone believes...
1. Memories

No Turning Back Chapter One  
  
Hermione sat on her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Tears stained her cheeks and soaked her robed as she thought back to what had happened that morning. She had taken her shower, gotten dressed and was just getting ready to step into the great hall when Ron came running down the hallway. He skidded and stopped right in front of Hermione panting. He had an odd look on his face. "Hermione ." there was a long silence, "he k-killed h-h-harry." Ron only just managed to stammer the last word when he hung his head and began to cry. Time picked up. Poor Harry. She thought to herself. He apparently had gone to wander the hallways or something like that when he was suddenly he was surrounded by Death Eaters, or at least that what they were saying. Hermione knew better. Harry never got out of bed unless it was for a very good reason. She and Ron where both convinced that he knew the death eaters were there, but why did he not come and get the two of them? And why where the Death Eaters there in the first place, with Dumbledore so close. They must have had an arrangement prior to there meeting. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Hermione closed her eyes and began to weep again. It was the only thing she could do to comfort herself. 


	2. A Figure in the Darkness

No Turning Back Chapter Two  
  
He emerged from the shadows of the Gryffindor tower, four months after Harry's disappearance. He had not seen this place since that tragic day. For the most Part it looked as it did when he left, besides the fact that there was now one empty bed. The strange figure silently crept over to Ron Weasley's four poster bed. "Ah, Weasley" he whispered over the red head's snores, "still a heavy sleeper." The figure loomed over Ron's bed when suddenly a great flash of light surrounded them both. Uh oh. He had been caught, this was not good. They had warned him not to come, but he had to. A tiny voice inside his head instructed him to put his wand down and follow the light. He obeyed. He knew exactly where the light was leading him, to Dumbledore. He heard a fumbling of feet behind him but when he looked over his shoulder he only saw Ron. Apparently Ron thought that the voice was talking to him. When the both of them finally made it up to Dumbledore's office Ron was fully conscious and very aware of what was going on. The figure sat in a chair across from Dumbledore, whos bright eyes were fixed on him through his bifocals. "Who are you and what where you doing in my dormitory?" Came Ron's voice from nowhere. The figure turned away. Apparently not wanting to answer. He could feel Dumbledor's eyes upon him. "Who are you?" The figure turned to look at him and answered solemnly "Harry Potter." 


	3. Answers of Emerald Green

No Turning Back Chapter Three  
  
Harry Potter? It couldn't be! Harry Potter was dead! Ron's eyes immediately darted to the figures forehead, and there it was. Plain as day, the lightning bolt scar. It was him! "Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, "It's you!" Ron couldn't contain his joy. He just managed to stumble over to Harry, with flaming red ears, and began hugging him insanely This, however only lasted a few moments before he stood up and backed away from harry. "No." He whispered, "This isn't right." Ron stared deep into Harry's emerald green eyes. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. Why was Harry out of bed that night, where had he been these past four months if he wasn't dead, why did he sneak back into the castle, he could have just walked back, and why on earth was he totally dressed in black. As these sudden observations began to sink in an eerie feeling entered Ron's stomach. "Ron I think it's time that you go" Came a voice from behind. Ron had completely forgotten that Dumbledore had been there. With that Ron left the Room, confused and worried. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. Deciding that he should probably go and talk to Hermione he ran the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Tower. 


	4. Return of the Boy Who Lived

No Turning Back Chapter Four  
  
Hermione's heart nearly skipped a beat when she entered the Gryffindor common room. She leapt across the room and plopped herself right on the arm of the chair that Harry was sitting in. There was a rush of greetings. Hermione hugged Harry until her arms felt numb, she was grinning from ear to ear. They sat in silence for a few moments. Harry glanced at Hermione, her smile was gone, and was replaced with an odd look, like she was pondering something difficult inside her head, Just as Ron had. Suddenly she rose up of the arm of the chair, and sat down on a scarlet sofa next to Ron. She stared Harry straight in the eyes and asked, "Harry what happened that night with the Death Eaters? Dumbledore told us that you were dead, but you certainly not dead now. What's going on?" For a moment Harry could say nothing, he could only kick himself for what he had done. Why had he gone out so late? Why did he let Voldemort trick him like that, why didn't he FIGHT! "Well Harry, what happened? You can tell us." the sound of Ron's snapped him back to the present. No he couldn't tell them. They would be upset and it would only put them in danger. "I'd rather not say right now." he replied. Ron and Hermione both exchanged nervous looks with each other. Neither one of them wanted to upset him, so in the middle of this most exciting moment they all headed off to bed. 


	5. One Cloudless Summer Night

No Turning Back Chapter Five  
  
Harry Potter awoke the next morning groggy and tired from lack of sleep. When he opened his eyes he expected to be back in his cold, filthy dungeon, but he wasn't. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and remember the events that happened early that morning. Harry glanced over at Rons bed. He as not there, no one was in there beds. Except for him. "Oh crap." He mused to himself, "He will be back for his servant soon." Harry reflected back on that night when Voldemort ruined his life. "Harry I killed your parents. It is my fault you were left alone in this world to be brought up by muggles. I'll do it again. Harry I did better than killing you, I left you miserable, worse than death. Harry join me. join me and I will hurt you mentally no longer. However if you choose o walk away from me now, rest assure that I will kill you and everyone you care about. Come Harry. " Hey Harry we brought you some breakfast." Harry was cut short by Ron and Hermione barging into the room. Harry smiled pleased to see them while he could, "Thanks. This is the best breakfast I've had in a while." Harry told them truthfully. Just then Hermione jumped up, "Guess what Harry! We are taking a trip to Hogsmeade today. You have got to come! We'll leave you alone a little while so you can get dressed." And with that they both, Ron and Hermione, left the room. 


	6. Fighting the Unavoidable

No Turning Back Chapter Six  
  
Harry was so excited that he was finally back at Hogwarts and was walking around Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. It was just like old times, and with all these happy feelings he couldn't help but think maybe this is for good. Maybe with Dumbledor watching me so close Voldemort won't come back for me. But he thought in vain, for he knew that soon enough Voldemort would return for him, and would be very upset that he had visited Hogwarts at all. Ron glanced over at Harry. "Hey Harry" Ron said, "why don't we all go to Three Broomsticks and get come butter beers." Harry nodded in approval, as did Hermione. Once they were all situated at a table and had finished there butter beers they began to talk. About everything from the weather to whom they thought would win the Quidditch World Cup. Ron of course was positive it would be the Chudley Cannons. However no matter how much fun Harry was having, that thought at the back of his head still nagged at him. Suddenly out of nowhere his scar released a burning sensation that felt worse than a Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort was coming for him. "Harry" Hermione whispered, "Are you ready to tell us what happened that night with the Death Eaters? Don't worry you can trust us." Finally Harry decided it was time that they knew the truth. "Lets take a little walk." Harry replied. 


	7. Forrest of Shadows

No Turning Back Chapter Seven  
  
About thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking on the edge of Hogsmeade. Oddly though that entire time Harry had managed to make small talk without getting either Ron or Hermione the least bit ticked off at him for not answering their question. Finally Harry was ready "Okay I think it time you two knew the truth. That night with the Death Eaters--" Harry was cut short in the middle of his sentence by Ron who had pushed Harry behind him and was glaring furiously at a small grove of trees. Suddenly Ron's anger turned to fear as a small brown rat scurried out of a small shrub. They all knew what that meant. They began to back up away from Hogsmeade just as about twelve other Death Eaters stepped out from behind the trees. And with that the trio began to run, as fast as there legs would take them. They didn't get very far before, oddly, a very large slab of concrete, like a side walk spread out in front our them. The next thing they knew they were on the other side of the forbidden forest. "A portkey, to separate us from Hogmead" yelled Ron sounding a little panicky. The Death Eaters were gaining behind them, they had no choice, and within a split second they were all sprinted into the forbidden forest. I t was so misty Harry had to squint to see, and see e did. There was a tall dark, figure up ahead. Harry recognized it instantly, Voldemort. 


	8. No Turning Back

No Turning Back Chapter Eight  
When Harry saw his face he backed up, unfortunately right into a Death Eater. "Come along Harry" Voldemort called to him. But Harry stubbornly turned around, they were surrounded and two Death Eaters had a hold of Ron and Hermione. Harry turned back to face Voldemort, who had pulled out his wand, pointing it threatingly at Harry . "Come along Harry!" He said in a much harsher tone.However Harry did not want to come, he decided to fight or die trying. He reached in the pocket of his robes for his wand only it wasn't there. "Harry I'll kill them, you know I will!" Harry was smart enough see that he could do nothing. The odds were against him, so he obeyed. He began to walk of into the mist with Voldemort. "No Harry! NO!!!! What are you doing?" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face, "Fight him! Fight Him!!!!! Harry FIGHT!" Harry toward Hermione and Ron and calmly whispered "Hermione, Ron. This is where I must leave you. Do not worry. I am fine. What you must understand is once you cross the line there is no turning back." Ron stopped fighting the Death Eater that was binding him and began to sob as he watched the one person he loved more than. anything else in the entire world disappear into the darkness. ****** Eleven years later.  
  
"Is he dead?" Ron asked Hermione breathlessly. "Yeah. He's gone for good this time." Hermione answered. The two Aurors stood over the dead, cold body of Lord Voldemort. "Time to go I guess" Ron said backing away from Voldemort's remains. And in an instant they had both dissapparated A few yards away from the front of their, oddly shaped, house. From the distance they could see someone or something lying on their doorstep. Niether of them had any idea what it was. When they both got close enough to see the figure Hermione covered her eyes with her hands. Ron turned away. Neither one of them could bear to look at the limp, scared body of what used to be Harry Potter the boy who lived. 


End file.
